True Alteration
'''True Alteration '''is a branch of magic that has no class constraints. It is perhaps the highest and most exalted magical form that can be used by practitioners of magic, and contrary to its name, True Alteration is not any proper form of Alteration magic at all, but rather the application of magicka to cause a change in the world, be it permanent or temporary. It is only called such as it involves "altering the world with magicka to cause an effect". As True Alteration is actually the underlying principle of all magic, it can be said to be the highest refinement of magic. It is when the idea of spell schools and spells are wholly discarded, and the treatment of magic as simply the application of magicka to create effects. This massively increases the versatility and efficiency of spells being used, and allows for the on the spot creation of new spells, negating the necessity for a spell creation altar. True Alteration is incredibly powerful, and the only limit it has is the skill and imagination of the practitioner, along with the amount of magicka they have. As True Alteration is able to "push against the world so hard, the world cannot push back, and is distorted", it is capable of causing reality warping like effects. Other Names * Flawless Alteration * Reality Bending * Reality Manipulation * Reality Warping * Factual Manipulation * True Magic * Framework of Magic Effects and abilities True Alteration can be used to perform all magic that is known to mortals, and also magic that has not been discovered at all by man or elf, since it is the fundamental principle of spell casting . It is a power that is very similar to the concept of CHIM, except it requires magicka rather than raw willpower as the agent of change. Because of how versatile it is, True Alteration is a magic form of infinite and endless potential. As True Alteration requires not just immense magical knowledge, but also a lot of magicka, it is incredibly hard to learn and master. Most of the strongest mages but glimpsed part of it even when they have grasped and mastered over a thousand spells each. Incomplete versions of True Alteration manifest simply as extreme talent in a singular school of magic, or perhaps the ability to tune almost all spells to exacting precision. The path to True Alteration always begins when a mage decides to mentally remove the lines between spells, understanding that perhaps, all spells of a single element or type are but one spell with varying involvement of magicka and power. This causes an evolution of the ability to control magic, granting them full control over a single element if they are able to put what they know into practice. As more and more boundaries are destroyed, it gets closer and closer to True Alteration. True Alteration is achieved when a mage fully discards the notion of spells and spell schools, only understanding that magicka release and conversion causes a wanted effect. The abilities of a practitioner of True Alteration are as follows: * All destruction spells * All restoration spells * All illusion spells * All alteration spells * All conjuration spells * Necromancy * Creation of matter and energy * Destruction of matter and energy * Reality rewriting powers * The ability to understand all magic just by looking at it * Usage of raw magicka as energy projection * Augmentation of self and others * Absolute Immortality * Fundamental Force manipulation * Invincibility * Infinite Magicka Generation * Self Perfection * Transcendence Some artefacts are also capable of creating the effects of True Alteration via approximation, but they tend to just be false alterations that will be dispelled with some level of magic. These cannot "push hard enough on the world until it cannot push back". Appearances * The New Kingdoms * Cosmic Legacy * A Children's Anuad * Ancient Legends (mentioned only) Known Practitioners The New Kingdoms * Steelfang Family (all members) * Vorwith Forlen (to some degree) * Adawulf Sea Born (Incomplete) * Setsuna (to some degree) * Father (quite limited) Cosmic Legacy * All Steelfangs * All Gatekeepers * 'Corrin' A Children's Anuad * Fionn Fontaine * Emily Fontaine (Via "World Conductor") * Hayden Fontaine (Via "Ephemeral Aetherfire: White Flames of Concept Extinction") * Elric Fontaine (Via "Reality Phantasm") * Lily Steelfang Others * Leon Viralaine (The Beauty of Dawn, via "Celestial Starmap")' Category:Powers and Abilities Category:The New Kingdoms Category:A Children's Anuad Category:Cosmic Legacy